


Unbreak My Heart

by darth_khal



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_khal/pseuds/darth_khal
Summary: Clementine and Violet are used to doing daily sparring sessions together as a form of letting off steam, but when Violet is angry and sulking in the corner, it's up to Clem to get to the bottom of it.  [One-shot]





	Unbreak My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little idea that came to my mind a long while ago, but didn't have the chance so far to write it down. Now I finally had. Hope you'll enjoy it! (:

 

If there was one thing Clementine loved about staying at Ericson’s, – even after AJ’s disastrous deed that resulted in Marlon’s death – it was the little sparring sessions she and Violet grew accustomed to over the past three weeks. Clem was the one who once suggested the activity when she saw Violet yelling at Louis for some minor incident that occurred during their hunt. Luckily, she was just about finished with repairing the front door when she caught wind of their dispute and scurried across the courtyard to the pair. She saw how tense the blonde girl looked, her eyes shooting daggers at a perplexed Louis. Clementine managed to drag a fuming Violet away from him, and came up with the spontaneous idea of friendly sparring, as a form of letting off some steam and also keeping themselves in shape.

Even though it was really hard to deal with a pissed off Louis after his best friend’s death, he eventually came to his senses, forgave AJ and Clem, and became really good friends as time passed by. With Violet, though, things were different. They, too, got much closer after all the fishing together, the occasional chats before bedtime, and their daily sparring sessions.

Soon, Violet’s visits started to become more regular and last long into the nights, with AJ fast asleep on the other bed. It was inevitable they’d grow close, Clem knew it would eventually happen. What she didn’t know was how fast and hard she would fall for this girl, who appeared to only be able to relax around her. Violet kept her walls up for everyone else, even for Tenn. She talked less and less about the twins, didn’t complain nearly as much as before, and smiled way more often. That smile never ceased to set off a bunch of butterflies in Clementine’s stomach whenever she saw it.

However, the obvious change in demeanour did not mean Violet wouldn’t revert back to her old ways from time to time, and today was one of that days. Everybody has felt the tension in Vi since the morning, but nobody dared to mention it or even try talking to her, they knew better. Clem also took notice of her behaviour, but didn’t have the chance to do something about it, as Aasim and Ruby kept her busy the whole day with various tasks. It was the first time all day she didn’t have her hands full with something.

The Sun was about to set, and its slanting rays encased the school’s yard in lovely shades of orange and yellow. Clementine was canvassing the area for Violet when a hand landed on her shoulder.

“If you’re looking for your sulking gal pal, she right over there,” said Louis with a half smirk, and nodded his head in the direction of the wall by the gate. Clem suddenly felt nostalgic upon seeing Violet atop that same wall as she first laid eyes on her.

“Has anyone tried to talk to her?” Clem inquired, her voice laced with concern.

“Everybody knows better than to wake the sleeping lion.”

“Has she been there all day?”

“No, don’t worry. Just for the last few hours, I guess.”

Clem couldn’t tear her eyes away from her friend’s form. She looked even smaller than she actually was from the distance and because of her curled up position.

“I’m gonna talk to her,” she said after a moment.

“Good luck, and be careful.”            

She smiled half-heartedly at him and walked over to the other girl. Violet had her back turned to the others, so she didn’t notice Clem’s arrival.

“Hey, Vi. What’s up?” she asked softly, announcing her presence.

Violet looked down at her with an annoyed expression.

“Nothing.”

If Clementine was expecting any kind of answer from the other girl, that was it. 

It didn’t waver her determination of dragging her friend out of this miserable state.

“I was thinking we could do our usual sparring before dinner. What do you say?”

“I’m not in the mood, Clem.”

“C’mon, Violet. We haven’t seen each other today at all, I want to spend time with you.”

The blonde turned towards Clementine, who was showing off the best puppy eyes she could manage in hopes of having some sort of effect on the indifferent Violet.

She opened her mouth to object when AJ ran up to Clementine, babbling about something.

“Not now, AJ. Another time, okay?” Clem pleaded, crouching next to the boy.

“AJ, buddy! Why don’t you help me with the fire, huh?” Louis asked when he caught up to him. AJ didn’t need further convincing, he happily bounced away with the tall boy.

“Thank you, Louis,” Clementine sighed, sending a smile to his direction. Louis grinned back at her, and that was the last straw that set Violet off. She climbed down the wall and started to make her way to the centre of the yard.

“You wanted to spar? Fine!” she grumbled, taking off her vest and tossing it to the ground dramatically. Clem followed suit and shrugged off her jacket. The weather has been uncharacteristically warm for late October. She placed her cap on top of her jacket and stood in front of her opponent. Violet was already in her starting position: arms raised before her chest, feet firmly planted on the ground. Clementine assumed the same stance, keeping her eyes on the other girl.

“Ready when you are,” she announced, and that was all Violet needed. She immediately threw a punch in her direction, almost reaching Clem’s nose. She quickly ducked and took a step to the side, catching Violet’s extended arm and bending it backwards. The action caused Vi to fall to the ground, groaning from the sharp pain in her shoulder.

“Never leave your hand hanging in the air. It makes you vulnerable for counter attacks.”

Clem’s words resulted in a grunt from the other girl, who swiftly swiped her right leg above the ground, knocking Clem off her feet.

“You should never lose focus,” she countered, towering over the surprised brunette.

“Nice one.”

Clementine quickly stood and braced herself for another punch from the blonde. Her moves were a bit more coordinated this time, making it difficult for Clem to block, but her own agility gave her a slight advantage. Violet was throwing punches after punches, aiming for the most vulnerable part of Clementine’s body.

“Don’t use your anger. Your moves will be uncoordinated, hard to control,” she proposed, as she avoided every single strike from Violet. The blonde gritted her teeth in response. “Try to keep your cool.”

“I AM cool.”

“No, you’re not. I know you, Vi, and I can feel your frustration. Hell, everyone else can feel it.”

“Maybe,” Violet growled, “you all should mind your own fucking business.”

Punches followed punches, but Clementine did not waver the slightest, she blocked and ducked from every single swing of the other girl’s arm. She hoped Violet would eventually ease up a bit if she let her hit her as much as she wanted.

“What is wrong, Vi?” Clem asked her tentatively between ducks and blocks. “Just tell me, please.”

“What is wrong?” she scoffed. “You think I’m some stupid little girl who doesn’t see through you. You all do!”

Everyone on the yard stopped in their tracks and watched the blonde’s sudden outburst with wide eyes and fear. Violet has always been renowned as being hot-headed, but she never once lost her self-control before.

“You act like I don’t know or see things. Well, guess what? I do! I know about the things they call me behind my back. I know they’d rather get rid of me than spend another day with my sorry ass. Sad Violet’s fucking sad again. And you…I heard you and Louis last night. Sneaking out after bedtime to have some fun. Disappearing for hours daily. You know…I wouldn’t even be angry because of it, I want you to be happy, but going behind my back? Acting all ‘aww Vi, you’re the best around here, I like you so much’, then latch onto Louis who treated both you and AJ like shit for DAYS. I was the one who backed you up, who stood by you when everything went batshit crazy.”

The words shook Clem to her core. It all came like a flood, engulfing her in a chaotic swirl of sharp debris. It seemed like Violet had a breaking point. Keeping a group in line after the previous leader was assassinated proved to be challenging, and even though the girl showed no sign of being overburdened, she finally snapped. The situation brought about unpleasant memories in Clementine’s mind from years before. She had to calm Violet fast before she harmed herself, or anyone else.

“Violet, you know that’s not true. You need to calm down,” she said, trying to take a few steps back so that the other girl couldn’t reach her.

“I CAN’T, I’M FUCKING FURIOUS!”

Her more and more frenzy moves became a nuisance for Clementine, she had to stop this rampage.

“Violet, there is nothing between me and Louis,” she tried, but failed miserably. Violet kept throwing punches after punches, complicating the situation.

“Stop taking me for an imbecile, Clem! I see the way you look at each other-“

Her last punch was stopped in mid-air, when the brunette grabbed her arm swiftly, and sent them both to the ground with a loud thud. She quickly pinned both of Violet’s hands down on either side of her head, and trapped the blonde between the dirty ground and her body. Clementine heard Ruby’s muffled ‘oh my god’ and some whispering from the distance. Her hat fell off her head from the impact.

“Violet…there is NOTHING between me and Louis.”

She stared into the green eyes she grew fond of in the past couple of weeks. It made her angry that she couldn’t see the hurt in them before, but she saw it now.

Violet didn’t say a word, mainly because she didn’t know what to say, and because she was out of breath. They were both heaving.

When their breathing started to get back to normal, and she felt Violet’s muscles finally relax, she loosened the death grip on her wrists.

Neither of them was aware of the position they were still in, it almost felt natural. As if they’d always been doing this. Clem found herself unable to look at anything, but Violet’s lips below her. Involuntarily, she (painfully) slowly started to lower herself on the other girl. She could feel both of their heartbeats picking up their speed like crazy as the inches separating them stopped existing.

Their lips barely touched at first, testing the water cautiously. Clementine was ready to pull back when she felt two hands shooting up to the back of her neck and pull her in with force. It was messy and desperate, their teeth clashing slightly, noses bumping into each other as they kissed. Clem always wondered what it would be like to have her first kiss with someone she truly cared for, and Violet was that special someone she really did for from day one. She inhaled sharply when Violet buried a hand in her hair, pulling her impossibly close. They didn’t care about the hoots and hollers around them, all their senses were preoccupied with each other. Only when they were urgently in need for air did they pull away.

“Wow…” was all Violet could mutter breathlessly.

“I know…” Clementine replied, grinning from ear to ear.

“Get a room you two! There are kids here!” Aasim playfully scolded from the tables.

“Finally!” Louis shouted, forming a megaphone with his hands.

Violet and Clementine just chuckled gleefully, still on the ground. The brunette buried her head in Violet’s shoulder, unable to stop her giggling. She felt like a child again. Free of burdens, free of zombies, of constant fear, and only felt the pure joy of happiness. If love truly makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place, then she never wanted to exist without it again.   

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. @clemjavier if you're reading this, yes, it was me who sent you that ask with the same plot ;)


End file.
